Love Under the Umbrella
by Mozzey
Summary: Collection of Gray and Juvia one-shots. Eighth story: Gray Fullbuster's fuzzy, wiry, confusing attraction towards Juvia Lockser began to expand on one seemingly normal afternoon, in a seemingly normal park, in a seemingly normal town called Magnolia.
1. Gravity is a Bitch

**L** o v e

_**U**nder_

**T** h e

_**U**mbrella_

**D**rabble **O**ne

* * *

A**uthor's **N**ote**: So, someone outside the net pointed out to me that I should publish my one-shots in a single fanfic format, that way it would be more organized and easy to locate. Daaaww, I'm so stupid. I'm kind of a noob here in fanfiction. Haven't thought and acknowledged the idea till I've read _Armageddon Angel's_ Gruvia Collection meself. (Anyway awesome work, mate.)

P**S**. He's right, of course. So here it is. Sorry for the lame title, '_Love Under the Umbrella_'. I couldn't think of anything better. Lewls.

S**ummary: **And then it hits him, they're practically kissing... but why should he pull away?

D**isclaimer: **I have no right to own Fairy Tail.

* * *

**G**ravity** i**s **a B**itch

_**b**y **M**ozzey_

_**S**_he crouches on all fours, not even caring if her clothes would get soiled. She just wants to take a peek at his lovely, sleeping form on top of the hill. Her big blue orbs scan him shyly behind the strands of grass, their sharp edges poking her nose.

He cracks an eye open—surely aware that he's being watched. Oh, sure thing, sure thing—he knows, of course, who it is.

"Are you going to come out or what?" He mutters, running a hand through his hair and suddenly rolling to a sitting position, propping his elbows on his knees. He inches his head in an odd angle and gazes at her obliviously.

"I told you not to sneak up on me like that."

Her brows perch up and she shyly stands from her hiding place, toying the furs of her dress nervously. "Oh, Juvia never meant to—of course, err. She would, umm, go now, then." Oh, the defeated look—Gray never meant for her to go away, though!

A pang of guilt fills his head. Surely she's not?

"I didn't—" Gray squeaks. "Come up here, will you?"

Her cheeks burn fiery red. "Ju-Juvia would love to, Gray-sama!"

And then her tiny feet shambles forward, her hands dusting off the soil that's penetrated her aqua blue dress.

Oh, she's trying ever so hard to look presentable, alright.

Her boots though—it never occurred to her pretty little head that her boots were not the sort of shoes you'd use in climbing a steep hill, or in climbing_anything_ at all.

She's so very awesome to manage ten steps without slipping, or tripping, or bruising herself—in fact she's still very graceful.

_Two more steps, Juvia!_

Everything would be oh so perfect and successful if it were not for a small pebble lying innocently on the murky ground, about a few inches away from Gray.

"Kyaaaa!" She screams as she lurches downward, the pebble stuck between her heel and the ground. Milliseconds before the fall, her smartness got the better of her— she could turn into water, you know...

_Oh, but Juvia will get Gray-sama wet!_

And fall she does.

Her body slams on something soft and warm, oh, and Gray out of all these time was practically throwing himself as some kind of a trampoline so she wouldn't hit her pretty little head.

His butt feels sore.

He's so very sure, though, that he didn't trip nor fell faceflat on the ground. But his mouth feels something soft...

He hears her moan.

Oh, the soft, red, mushy thing.

And then it hits him like a brick— they're practically making out.

But why should he pull away?


	2. Sleep Over

**L** o v e

_**U**nder_

**T** h e

_**U**mbrella_

**D**rabble **T**wo

* * *

A**uthor's **N**ote**: I know, I know. This is a re-publish. I want all my gruvia oneshots condensed, so please, if you've read this before, kindly read it again. Bashers and conscrits are very welcome.

S**ummary: **How they got stuck inside Lucy's wardrobe was a situation only a Mira-dare could make.

D**isclaimer: **I have no right to own Fairy Tail.

* * *

**S**leep **O**ver

_**b**y **M**ozzey_

How they got stuck inside Lucy's wardrobe was a situation only a Mira-dare could make.

"Oh god."

Her short blue nightdress was almost taking over the role of a tube, the exposed part of her lower limbs burning Gray's exposed skin. His boxers were basically the only thing that's separating his meek— almost modest — body from her own, curvaceous, oh-so-delicious and utterly-seductive one.

"Gray-sama— Juvia needs you to scoot, Juvia's butt feels sore because only the half of it's seated properly."

_Oh, sanity— wherefore art thou?_

"I would if I could..." He mumbled obliviously, showing and throwing his arms in exasperation. The suffocating humidity of the narrow room were enough to make them take slow, uneven breaths... which were suddenly making Gray's underwear all the more...

"But Gray-sama! Look at Juvia... Juvia couldn't possibly live for the next 2 hours sitting like this!" The girl whined, clapping her palms on his chest.

"Fine! Juvia, sit on my lap."

"Wh-what?"

"Now!"

"K-kyaahhh!"

Her small waist felt warm on his hands as he placed her on his lap. Oh, she wasn't that heavy... and she smelled really nice...

"There!" He snorted. "Comfy now?"

The blue haired mage giggled delightedly, the blush on her cheeks burning her face. "Y-yes!"

A loud cackling aroused outside which obviously meant that the hoard of sleep over _fools _were spying.

"Oh my god! They're doing it!" Mirajane cheered.

"Aye sir!" Happy the cat chirped.

"Good for you, Gray." Freed agreed.

"Use protection." Erza warned.

"E-erza!" Lucy stuttered.

"What are they doing?" Natsu asked.

"Fuck." He whispered as he ran a hand through his sweaty, disheveled hair. "Hey, fuckers. Isn't it enough you made us do this? Stop listening!"

A sweet voice giggled from nowhere. Mirajane. "Oh... but you haven't done _things... yet."_

Another roar of laughter ensued.

"Oh, shut up... leave us alone, bastards!"

"Oh, we won't... unless you kiss her."

"Fuck off!"

"Gray!" Erza yelled, chilling his spine.

"F-fine! B..but it's not like I wanted to do it..." He squirmed and the water mage held her breath. His face neared her... oh it's so very warm... and their lips met. They kissed that lasted for five... ten... fifteen... twenty... thirty... sensual seconds.

"Alright... I kissed her! Leave us alone, you assholes!"

"Wow, that's really long." Lucy said.

"Juvia, did he really kissed you?" Mirajane asked.

"Y-yes!" Juvia managed to squeak before swooning. "G-Gray-sama, where are your boxers?"


	3. Shut Up

**L** o v e

_**U**nder_

**T** h e

_**U**mbrella_

**D**rabble **T**hree

* * *

A**uthor's **N**ote**: Set after the accursed 291. I'm not really good at angst drabbles. But it's worth the try.

S**ummary: **Because sometimes being angry with your loved one can make a big difference, you know.

D**isclaimer: **I have no right to own Fairy Tail.

* * *

_**S**hut Up_

_**b**y **M**ozzey_

**T**he night sky looked empty. Satellites were almost invisible, and the few that were glued on the haunting blackness were merely minute, dirty white points. Not very charming, and, if anything, they felt rather gloomy—an adjective that complemented Juvia's mood completely.

Her dreary shadow lengthened as she trotted on the damp sidewalk, her head gazing unblinkingly at her tiny feet. She'd shambled forward and unconsciously reached Crocus Park where she chanced upon a few people who were sitting, eating and chatting. Mainly lovers out for a walk, she mused.

She gazed longingly at a certain couple on a bench, sitting with their hands clasped together. She knew that this wasn't the time nor the place to feel such loneliness, but she couldn't help it. She wished for someone.

Not just someone.

Gray.

Her head spun like a bottle, trailing back to the games earlier. A part of her believed that somehow, it was her fault Lucy received the torture. She was too busy trying to impress Gray. Too busy making herself look presentable for Gray. Too busy showing off. Too busy that she almost forgot what she was actually there for: To bring back the honor of Fairy Tail.

Stupid, stupid, stupid.

Then her eyes darted on a silhouette below the large oak tree. She knew those indentations on its head and who they belong to.

"Gray-sama!"

She ran as if the figure would disappear. She ran as if the figure was merely an illusion. Her feet sloshed loudly on the puddle and she slipped, her knees knocking the gravel hard. A pang of delicious pain seeped inside her and she didn't mind. She felt alive. The figure stood, aroused by the whimpering noises her lips excreted. "Juvia?" The figure asked.

"Gray-sama!" She yelled again and this time she stood, forgetting to brush the dirt on her dress — which was unusual for her, and trudged forward.

"What brought you here?" Gray asked after he offered her to sit beside him and examine her wound.

"Juvia was just walking." She answered promptly.

"Ah.."

The chirping of the crickets filled the uncomfortable silence that followed. Nothing, apparently, can be said. Everything felt out of place, but both knew things can't be mended by mere words. Sabertooth was unforgivable, to be sure. The aftermath flavors were still in their mouths, tainting their tongues.

But Juvia figured it would be a great opportunity to apologize for her behaviour, for her stupidity.

"Gray-sama, Juvia apologizes."

The ice mage raised his brow. "Why?"

"Because Juvia got herself distracted. Juvia wasn't focussed that's why Lucy-san suffered from Minerva. Juvia was stupid."

Gray sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "You know, Juvia, none of us saw that happening. It's not your fault."

She fumbled on the hems of her damp dress, unsure. She bit her lip, furrowed her brows and protested. "But water is Juvia's expertise! She could've saved Lucy-san. If Juvia was second placer, she could be the one who got the torture, not Lucy-san. Juvia can take the punishment better than Lucy-san because Juvia doesn't need to lose something. Juvia is water, so she could at least have had a fair fight with Minerva even if Juvia is destined to lose. And Juvia got herself distracted. Juvia is an idiot!"

Her outburst formed a small pinhole on her heart, rendering her hidden emotions to leak in the form of tears. Hot, milky tears pooled like ice crystals and slid slowly on her porcelain cheeks, her taste buds having a taste of her own liquid.

"Shut up, Juvia!" Gray yelled, clenching his fists.

Juvia was stupefied. Never had she heard Gray in this tone before. She sniffed and squeaked, "S-sorr..."

"No. I will not hear of it. No one blames you. I'm not blaming you, so shut it!" Gray sighed before continuing. "And do you think it would do any good if you turned out to be powerless against Minerva too? The bitch's power is to warp things! What if she rendered you powerless too? Do you think it would be fun watching you get beaten up in the water? Do you think? No, you don't think! You don't fucking think about yourself! You always think about others... about... me..." He stopped and faint pink formulated on his cheeks. "For god's sake you always think about me! Why! Why do you think you always have to look good! It angers me to see you trying so freaking hard just to catch my attention. What the hell? What the hell am I? Am I a god? A special god destined to be worship? I'm not magnificent, I'm not fucking worthy of it all... so why?"

That was stupid, because he already knew why. It's just the fact that he was always trying to shrug it off. But this time, he thought, he could never shrug it off.

So be it.

But Juvia felt pretty mad too.

At his indifference.

At his apathy.

At his stupidity.

At his coldness, which she always appreciates, but not tonight.

How can he not _know_?

"Be-because Juvia loves Gray-sama! And Gray-sama is too stupid to realize it! Gray-sama is too dense to understand it! Juvia always tries her best but Gray-sama never notices it. Even if it's Juvia's life, she would give it up for Gray-sama! Juvia doesn't care about herself but will do anything to help Gray-sama and the guild. Fairy Tail is Juvia's family and even if Juvia will die, she will for her famil—"

He kissed her. Not some light, feather-like kiss that could be associated as merely a peck, but a passionate, heated one. It just came inside his head out of nowhere. Out of need, perhaps. Of longing. Of instinct. Of confusion. It didn't matter. He just needed her to shut up. To stop her mouths from speaking words that he knew if she didn't would melt him too much. Would make him cry.

Goddamnit, this effect on him was too much.

Their tongues plunged like waves, dancing gracefully between the heat of their biological systems. His arms wrapped on her waist and he pushed her head deeper, rougher, until he almost drank her whole.

It took an effort to separate, to untangle the electrifying connection that's been made from their make out. They were both panting and sweaty, their faces flushing. How things change in a matter of seconds.

"I don't want you saying stupid things like that, you doofus." Gray whispered as he held her sweaty palm on his own.


	4. Deep Inside

**L** o v e

_**U**nder_

**T** h e

_**U**mbrella_

**D**rabble **F**our

* * *

A**uthor's **N**ote**: Second Gruvia fic in two days? I'm on a roll! Tell me how stupid or close-to-nice this is. Tell me about your day, or about your cat, or about your toilet, right there, on the review box. I'm that desperate. Anything at all please kind sirs and madams. Review sluts are gonna whore, after all. _**PLEASE?**_

_**PS.**_I know this is stupid but my english is not perfect. So please, if you found any grammatical errors, kindly point them out. I will burn them.

S**ummary: **He likes her, but his affections are always subtexts. Deal with it.

D**isclaimer: **I have no right to own Fairy Tail.

* * *

**D**eep **I**nside

_**b**y **M**ozzey_

She was as white as paper, body throbbing as the chilling temperature gradually seized the humid surrounding.

He was wide awake, listening to the sound of the drizzle outside their niche, his eyes tracing the drops of liquid pelting against the plastic surface of their tent.

The rain drops reminded him of blood oozing from a hollow wound, gravitating towards the damp earth into mini spheres. The downpour increased, louder and stronger by the second. Screams.

He cocked his head toward her direction, lids locked tight with the soft, pink, distinctive cheek bones. She looked sordid and weary and bleak, her mouth pale and thin like host, her warm breath tickling his exposed skin.

His eyes left her alone and darted once more to the shadows of the rain. The sight, once moving, became nothing more than a normal, common place scenery, as what extraordinary circumstances felt once a person got used to it.

He heaved a sigh, bored to death. What's good with school camping again?

Nothing.

But deep in the cell of his heart he knew it to be a lie.

_"Gray-sama! You would partner up with Juvia during camping, ne?" Eyes wide with anticipation, she uttered these things as she scrutinized his nonchalant face, her own reconstructing that of excited ecstasy. "Pleeeassse!"_

_"If you shut up." He gobbled as he ran a hand through his hair, mouth curling into a playful smirk. "I might consider it."_

_Her mouth formulated a pout, an action Gray discreetly thought as adorable and distinctive. "Pleaaaaseeeeee, Gray-samaaaaaa!" She pleaded, clasping her hands with his two reluctant ones._

_He rolled his eyes and grunted without untangling. "Whatever."_

_"That's a yes, ne, Gray-sama?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"Kyaaaa!" She almost rendered him incapable of breathing as she squeezed him between her soft exterior, her blue locks within minute distance from his lips. "Thank you, Gray-sama!"_

He chuckled as this certain bit of memory. Clearly, the girl was amusing at times, if not downright clingy and overprotective.

_"Gray-sama! Help!"_

_His ears perked up as he finished zipping his pants. He. Just. Peed. What nuisance have she gotten herself to in those few moments of aloneness?_

_"Gray-samaaaaa!" She repeated, her voice echoing in the distance, terrified._

_"I'm coming!" Gray replied and ran. What the hell, what the freaking hell._

_"Juvia!" He called._

_The sight was almost laughable, if not predictable._

_"Seriously, Juvia?"_

_"Gray-sama, this is a serious problem!"_

_They've known each other for ages, and one thing, one trivial thing he would never forget about her was that she never learned how to tie her shoes._

_He stifled a laugh before kneeling down and reaching for her shoe laces. His fingers traced the pattern he does to these familiar strings for what seemed like a million times._

_This pair of shoe was her favorite._

_"There."_

_She clapped and hugged his neck, her chest touching his face. "Thanks, Gray-sama! You're the best!" She chirped happily._

_He flushed. "You're... choking... me..."_

He felt a warm strip of flesh landing softly on his stomach. Her face buried on his chest, warming him up. Minute hair strands stood, electrified, mystified, giddy.

She always does this to him.

_"Can't you eat more manly?" He snapped as he saw her struggling with the gigantic hotdog grasped merely by her tiny hands._

_"Juvia has never eaten caramede franks before."_

_He sighed in annoyance. "Look, you open your mouth real wide like this." He explained._

_She followed his example, eagerness to please him apparent in her aqua blue orbs. "Like this?" She stuttered as the hotdog blocked her tongue from speaking clearly._

_"You just can't eat elegantly, you know." He gobbled, restraining his fingers from wiping the stains on the edges of her mouth. _

"Hmm... Gray-sama..." She murmured as her hand tightened around his waist. He raised his head and stared down at her.

She's dreaming.

"Gray-sama..." She murmured again, her tone pleading. How he loved it when she speaks his name in that dear, dear tone.

'Gray-sama' has become a term of endearment to his ears. Everybody knew that 'Gray-sama' could only be uttered by Juvia, by his best friend, by his soul mate.

Well, all these were practically subtext. Why would he say these things out loud?

It's not his nature.

She giggled girlishly, as if her dream was that of a sweet and flirty nature. "Gray-sama is so funny..."

He grinned at that, flattered. He's invading her dreams, too, huh.

He found it ironic, because her face floods his sleep too.

Well, not that it's necessary for her or anyone to know, anyway.


	5. Gaming

**_A_****uthor's **N**ote**: AU drabble. That's all. :P

**PS. Nope, not a prequel of the second drabble. Consider this a different one.**

* * *

**L** o v e

_**U**nder_

**T** h e

_**U**mbrella_

**_D_**_rabble_ **F**_ive_

* * *

_**G**_aming

_**b**y **M**ozzey_

* * *

**H**is vision was swirling.

As he gripped the small handheld game console for dear life, brows almost intersecting, she was still continuously shaking his weary body after all the hints he was giving that he should not be disturbed.

The girl would not budge until she gets what she wants.

And he knew that if this keeps up, it would be very bothersome not to give in.

"What do you want? I'm busy." He spat as he threw a virtual ice hammer on his opponent, garnering him 100 points in the process.

"Juvia wants to play too!"

Shake, shake, shake.

"Let Juvia play!"

Shake, shake, shake.

He sighed.

"Gray, just appease the lady's desire, will you." Loke gobbled good-naturedly, admiring his reflection in the mirror as usual. "Lucy dear, aren't we going to play dirty games yet?"

Silence.

"Gray-sama! You've been playing for an hour now... it's Juvia's turn already!"

"This isn't even yours to begin with!"

"Good thing Lucy dear's not that picky..." Loke murmured as he took one last glance at the duo.

The said blonde almost spat her chocolate drink from afar. "What!"

"You know, that truth or dare thingo, Lucy dear, I think I'm feeling you'll get lucky with me."

"Don't call me 'dear'! Oh," Lucy paused. "Erza, aren't we going to start yet?"

"Yes, please, Erza-san. What's the use of sleep overs without the classic truth or dare game?" Levy pleaded as she flipped another page from her book.

Erza, who was quietly writing...stuff, puffed her chest and threw the last bit of rolled paper inside a jar. "Alright. It's done. Now we can start."

"Oh, wait. What's those things?" Lucy asked curiously, raising a brow.

"To spice things up..." Erza murmured with a smirk. "Natsu! Jellal! Gajeel!"

The said people woke from a start, each blanket covering them being hurled furiously away by an angry Erza.

"Nani?" The three yelled in unison, eyes blood shot red and hair in entropy.

"What are you idiots doing, sleeping during a sleep over?" Erza questioned accusingly, eyes trained on Jellal.

Jellal raised his hands in surrender, though his eyes begged to differ. "Well, it's a sleep over, it has the word sleep on it, right honey?"

The smack on his head almost rendered him unconscious.

* * *

"Gray-sama! Gray-sama! Gray-sama!"

Her blue locks covered his face as she registered her chin on top of his head. Her chest, which was soft and busty, felt warm against the back of his head and was continuously bouncing as she shook him further into oblivion.

"Fuck." He murmured as his character took a flame arrow to the knee.

"It's Juvia's turn!" She squealed, stretching her arms for the console but still couldn't quite reach it. "Let Juvia play now!"

"Just at least let me finish first!" He growled and curious glances from their sleep over companions shot them.

"Aren't you going to join, Gray and Juvia?" Lucy questioned as she popped a chocolate in her mouth.

"Droopy eyes' too chicken to play this sorts of game." Natsu spat as he snatched Lucy's last piece of chocolate.

"Oh yeah? I bet you can't even last a dare without crying like a baby." Gray countered.

"Bring it on, then! I'm all fired up!"

"You're going to regret this!" Gray smirked and unconsciously divested his shirt.

Juvia clapped her hands excitedly. "Does this mean Juvia can now play on your psp, Gray-sama?"

Gray rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

"Yay!"

* * *

Natsu sat back on his spot, a faint pink sitting on both of his cheeks. The crowd stifled a laugh at his newly worn bunny costume.

"You look really pretty on that thing..." Lucy teased happily as she ripped the paper with the words 'Dare: Wear a bunny costume' and threw the pieces in the bin.

"Oh yeah?" Natsu demanded, and without further ado, registered his lips gently on Lucy's cheek.

Erza, Gajeel, Jellal, Levy, Gray, and most especially Loke, turned silent.

"What the hell?"

"Did you just kissed..."

"Shut up!" Lucy shouted in embarrassment, cheeks red, and hurriedly bent forward to spin the bottle. "You'll pay for this later, Dragneel."

"Aye sir!" He cried mischievously.

Spin, spin, spin.

It stopped.

"Gray!"

He winced.

"Kyaaaa! Juvia is winning!" She cried from the corner, two black earphones plugged in her ears.

Everyone turned their attention back to Gray.

"Alright, Gray. Truth or dare." Erza commanded... forcefully.

"Uuuh," He gulped. If he choose Truth, he'll probably be forced to say personal matters in front of everyone.

If he choose Dare, he'll probably be forced to do something slightly embarrassing. But the beauty of it is that he won't be asked about... you know, relationships.

"Dare." He said almost inaudibly.

Erza handed him the jar in which all the embarrassing stuff written in black ink linger. His sweaty fingers plunged gently in the sea of papers and fished out a small one.

"Read it. Out loud."

His eyes scanned the words before he opened his mouth.

Oh, fuck.

"Touch whoever you think is the prettiest/handsomest in the room. PS. Don't think about touching yourself or you'll be punished."

oh, fuck.

Loke smirked. Jellal threw his arm around Erza defensively. Erza smacked Jellal's face as she blushed. Lucy tried not to laugh. Gajeel gihi-ed. Levy hid her smile behind her book. Natsu had a blank look on his face, as usual.

Long story short, they knew who he's going to pick already.

"Kyaaaaaaa! Take this you big fat meanie!" A cute, shrilly voice squealed from the corner, nonchalant of the tension formulating inside the room.

Her fingers continued punching the small buttons as if there was no tomorrow.

Gray heaved a sigh.

Just one small touch and it's over, Gray.

He ran a hand through his hair and coughed.

"Nooo! Juvia is going to lose!" A poutful expression so adorable it almost made Gray stop from his tracks.

But then his feet automatically lifted them from the carpeted floor, pacing quietly, gently, stealthily until he was beside her.

Everyone was hanging on to their breaths as they watch him flush bright red.

A slight poke on her cheek snapped her from her game and she gave him a confused look.

Everyone cheered.

"Gray-sama?" She questioned.

He bit his lip. What's he supposed to do now?

Before he could think of a good come back, he replied. "It's my turn now, you bakka."


	6. MaidHime

**AN: Obviously inspired by Hiro Mashima's doodle of Juvia in a maid outfit. (Posted in his twitter, saw it in tumblr.)**

**Enjoy guys! And review please.**

**PS. Grammar mistakes and spelling errors have been checked, picked and burned. If you still see some please don't hesitate to tell me.**

* * *

**L** o v e

_**U**nder_

**T** h e

_**U**mbrella_

**_D_**_rabble_ **S**ix

* * *

**_M_**aid-Hime

**b**_y Mozzey_

**"**Let's see..." Juvia mumbled as she slid her finger on the request board, eyes quickly scanning a clump of mission requests glued on top of each other.

Her mouth turned into a poutful expression as no request seemed to suit her standard. "N'aww! Juvia just wants to do a light mission for a change. She's been doing difficult jobs for a week..."

She heard a giggle behind her and she spun around, curious.

"Why are you laughing, Levy-san?"

The petite bookworm waved a small paper between her fingers. "It seems this suits your purposes, Ju-chan."

Juvia raised a brow. "Eh? But that seems to be yours, Levy-chan... Juvia can't take that."

"Don't worry, Juvia. Um, actually I really was supposed to do this... but, err, someone asked me to join him for another mission..."

Juvia couldn't help but chuckle at the bluenette's statement. She made a guess.

"Was this certain mage, Gajeel-kun?"

This made the small bluenette blush furiously.

"Um, y-yeah. How did you... But it's not like that though! He just needed someone to help him with breaking codes... and some other things... and besides, the money's good!"

Juvia patted Levy on the shoulder and smiled dismissively.

"ANYWAY! We're digressing. Here's the information about the job." Levy quickly handed Juvia the request paper and twisted a strand of her hair, waiting for the other bluenette's reaction. And she sure as hell don't want to talk about Gajeel any further.

Juvia took the piece of paper and read it quickly.

"So Juvia will just do some major cleaning in some duke's mansion and Juvia will get 300,000 jewels? This is more than good. With Juvia's power, Juvia could do it in a jiffy! This is perfect! Thank you so much, Levy-san."

"No problem, Ju-chan!" Levy answered and she couldn't help but throw her arms at her friend. "Oh and please don't ever tell Gajeel about this..."

* * *

Gray was sweating.

Aside from his boxer shorts, he was wearing absolutely nothing.

Mirajane gave Gray his third lemonade for the afternoon, and all he could do was sip the said refreshment with a straw, or else drop dead from the heat.

He sighed and swirled his straw, his mind rather blank.

As the usual, Natsu was picking for a fight.

"Hey droopy eyes!" His friend and enemy growled from the corner of the building. "You wanna go at it?"

"Not interested." He countered, too weary and hot for a brawl. Besides, what would a fight do but make him sweat?

"You scared? You chickening out?" The dragon slayer yelled, showing him his fists.

Rolling his eyes, Gray mumbled. "Not at all."

"Argh! How could you." Natsu spat bitterly. "Gajeel was out, and even Erza refused to give me a beating. What the fuck is wrong with everyone?"

"It's fucking hot." Gray sighed.

Shut up, Natsu.

The dragon slayer ran a hand through his hair and squinted over Gray. He saw Lucy happily talking to the blue exceed Happy. "Oh, I know! Lucyyyy! Oi! Oi! You wanna fight me?"

"Wh-what?" The blonde exclaimed in a scared stance.

Gray thought Natsu was pathetic.

But anyway he couldn't care less what happens with these two. Not with the heat.

* * *

A few minutes later the guild door flung open.

"Hi minna-san!" Juvia squealed as she entered, happy and enthusiastic as the usual.

Gray's eyes scanned her outfit.

She was wearing a maid uniform. Her skirt was rather short though, about 5 inches above the knees so that if she bends down, one could clearly see her undergarments. Not only that, her shirt was too tight that emphasizes her ample chest. Her maid uniform was colored black, with frilly white laces on its edges. On top of her head was a white lacy cloth that made her look more kawaii.

Realizing this, Gray spun to have a look at the older 'guys' in the guild. He knew that no matter what the age group these guys are in, they'll be flocking around the next single girl with such skimpy garments.

As expected, Macao and Wakaba's mouth were open. Jet and Droy stopped arguing and just stared. Most of the other younger guys were eyeing Juvia too.

Gray thought this is not good, all the more when he turned his attention to Natsu.

Natsu, the dragon slayer who was known for his density, was actually looking at Juvia with what could only be desire reeking from his eyes.

"Juvia is so hot!" Juvia mumbled to herself as she wiped her forehead. Guys from the guild nodded at what could only be, as they thought, a pun.

Suddenly, she realized everyone was looking at her.

"Ano, Juvia was just done with her job and thought she could stop here first to get a drink." She muttered apologetically and waved her hands, innocently thinking that the reason why they were looking at her was that they thought she was slacking off with her job, as she was still wearing her uniform, or something.

"Right, Juvia, what is it you like to drink?" Mirajane greeted sweetly from the back of the counter.

Juvia walked towards the bar counter where Gray was also sipping his lemonade. Gray, as though obliviously, quickly went back to his drink and pretended that he didn't notice her at all.

"Ano, Juvia would like some lemonade, please, Mira-san."

Mirajane nodded and walked away to squeeze some lemons in the corner bar area and Juvia sat down on the bar stool, prim and proper.

Silence.

Gray was irritated. Why wasn't she greeting him or something? Wasn't that what she's always doing when she enters the guild?

He faked a cough, then, desperate for some kind of reaction from her.

As if on cue, Juvia spun her head. "K-kyaaa!"

Gray pretended to sigh and raised a brow. "What?"

"Juvia didn't notice you're here, Gray-sama! Juvia is so sorry!" Her faced contorted in an embarassed expression and she quickly stood and bowed deeply, but all Gray could think about was that her panty was showing up.

"S-Stop! Don't bow!" He quickly regretted having ignored her at all. Of course, she would do this kind of stuff.

She didn't stop bowing, though. She was still not done with her apologies, after all.

"Juvia was such an inconsiderate person! And selfish too! Juvia was just, ano, thinking about herself and she was really just thirsty but Juvia was..."

And oh, how Natsu quickly stopped from his tracks and just stared vehemently at Juvia's behind.

And oh, how Lucy stared at Juvia and then at Natsu, obviously reeking with jealousy.

And oh, how the guild cackle at their very, very awkward situation.

Shit!

Fucking innuendos.

"Um, um!"

His head spinned like a spindle. In a spur of the moment, Gray took Juvia's wrist and tugged her away, nonchalant of the shock that excreted from his guild mates' mouths.

"G-Gray-s-sama!"

* * *

They walked side by side on the sidewalk without saying anything. Some men looked at Juvia lustfully, and Gray couldn't help but glare at them, or, in other terms, give them the evil eye.

Didn't they realise she's with him? Can't they take a hint?

"Damn it's too hot." Gray mumbled bitterly as they approached the town's circle. The sun was up and about, playfully giving Gray a tan.

"Juvia's so sorry for troubling you Gray-sama." Juvia said apologetically. "Juvia can take care of herself from here."

"Are you serious?" Gray asked as he wiped his forehead with the back of his hand. "Anyway, we can't go any further than this, you want, um, you know, some icecream? I'll pay."

Juvia blushed at his offer. "H-hai! Juvia would love to."

"Alright, just stay where you are." Gray waved his hands dismissively and trudged at the nearby ice cream shop which was bucket load filled with stragglers.

When he was already far away from her, Juvia swooned.

Juviiiiii! Gray-sama just asked Juvia for what could only seem like a date. Kyaaaaaaaa!

* * *

"Nice ass." A perverted guy whispered as he walked past the water mage who was patiently waiting for her 'date'.

"Huh, um." Juvia played with her hands as the guy approached her. She was too awkward to say anything but, "Juvia is not interested."

"Wanna play?"

As if on cue, Gray was suddenly beside Juvia and was wrapping his muscled arm around her slimwaist.

"Fuck off. My girlfriend says she's not interested." Gray spat and made a move as if he's going to punch him.

The guy shuddered, threw his arms in the air, and ran away.

"Pathetic." Gray whispered scornfully as the guy became nothing more than a fading dot in the horizon.

"Thank you, Gray-sama." Juvia squeaked, faint pink tainting her cheeks.

Gray gulped and sighed. "Y-yeah... that's really nothing." He handed her her vanilla ice cream, which he deduced was what she would like to slurp because he forgot to ask her what flavor she wanted, and together they walked on towards her place of dwelling.

"Anyway why are you wearing that?" Gray asked all of a sudden, snapping Juvia from her shipping thoughts.

"Hmm... This is Juvia's uniform for her mission."

"A mission?" He repeated.

"Hai."

"Your boss must have some kind of fetish." He countered in distaste.

"Eh? Actually my boss is just a child. He wants his maids to wear some bunny head dresses, though. But Juvia said she'll look ridiculous."

"Seriously?"

"Hai."

"Right, but still... I mean, I think you'll look good with the headdress too, though... wha- I mean, I think you wont embarass yourself with that bunny headdress thingo."

Juvia couldn't help but chuckle. "Do you think Juvia looks good in her maid outfit, Gray-sama?"

"Wh-wha... um..." Gray flushed. When the hell did this question popped inside her head?

He realised asking these questions would be a GREAT effort in Juvia's part.

"Mmmm?"

"Well, you look, um, pretty cute, I guess."

Kyaaaa!

"So, uh, when will you be done with the mission? I mean you wont be a maid forever right?"

"Hai, Juvia will be done tomorrow, hopefully. Juvia finished cleaning 60 rooms in one day."

"Oh right. That's good" Gray bit the cone of his ice cream and crunched it with his teeth.

They arrived at Fairy Hills and Juvia began to mumble apologies again. Gray stopped her from saying further, explaining that she was not the one who asked her to accompany her and that it was really his intention to do so.

The mage nodded shyly at his explanation. How sweet was her Gray-sama to her. If he only knew what his effect on her was...

"Anywho, Gray-sama, thanks so much." She said abruptly with a sweet smile.

Gray grinned. He felt good, after all. "Yeah."

"Well, see you tomorrow, then, Gray-sama."

"Same, Juvia."

She bit her lip, as if she still wanted for him to stay but couldn't quite say it. She just nodded.

When she was about to close the door, she hesitated, then exclaimed. "Wait!"

Before Gray could respond, she kissed him gently on the cheek and slammed the door quickly.

What a princess, Gray thought.


	7. Best Partner

**A/N: Ah, damn. The 294 cover with Juvia in it makes me drool. So pretty.**

**PS. I'm not good at writing fight scenes. I'm sorry if this would suck. Please point out my mistakes as well _ Arigato gozaimasu!**

* * *

**L** o v e

_**U**nder_

**T** h e

_**U**mbrella_

**_S_**_EVEN_

* * *

_**B**est **P**artner_

_**by M**ozzey_

* * *

Titania Erza raised her sword in triumph as Minerva fell on her knees with a blank, defeated look on her face. Her tag team partner, Rufus, was still lying unconsciously in the corner of the arena. Beside Erza was Laxus who was smirking even with all the bruises he gathered and was sitting wearily on the pavement floor in tattered, burnt clothes.

The 2nd match was won by Fairy Tail.

Natsu and Gajeel, who were still injured from their match with the Twin Dragon Slayers to which the score was a draw, smiled at their team mates from the balcony. The Fairy Tail guild gave the loudest cheer of all, and the score boards began to update itself. Fairy Tail was on the lead this time, followed closely by Sabertooth then Lamia Scale.

* * *

The hosts began to silence the crowd and started to randomly pick the guilds that would be fighting next.

"Alright everyone! The first guild that would be participating in the last tag team match is... Lamia Scale!"

Everybody stopped cackling and exclamations of shock began to roar.

"What? Didnt they participate already?"

"Whoa, that would be a disadvantage since Lyon-san already participated."

"Dont forget they still have Jura."

"Hush everyone!" Continued the host. "Please remember that the Grand Magic Games' tag team tournament is based from random selection. If all the members have already participated and their team is again called then they have no choice but to fight again... but that makes it more exciting, right?"

Loud cheers came from the crowd.

"Lamia Scale, please ready your members... and now for your opponent!"

A drum roll.

"Wha... what the hell! Is this even possible? FAIRY TAIL!"

A loud gasp ensued. Everybody knew that they have exhausted the members of the team except for Gray Fullbuster. Gray Fullbuster divested his white coat and stepped forward.

Natsu clenched his fists. "Alright! I'll fight again!"

"Are you going to kill yourself?" Erza spat bitterly, holding her injured left arm. She turned to look at Gajeel, whose half face was still bandaged with white and was being attended by Levy. Laxus was sitting on a reserved chair with eyes closed, obviously tired.

"I am going to fight... I could still fight, I think." Erza said in a weary voice but Natsu gave her a sour look.

"You've just fought!"

"Shut up, Natsu." Gray exclaimed impatiently. "Erza, you can't handle this one."

Erza shut up. She turned to look at Levy.

"Levy, is it possible to exchange an injured team mate with another?"

Levy timidly raised her finger on her temple and thought. A few moments later she clapped her hands and explained. "Why, yes! It is permitted in the Grand Magic Games rule book, that is, if someone from the team were incapable of fighting then they could be legally replaced by someone from the same guild."

Erza nodded and looked at Gray. "You do know who I'm replacing Laxus with, don't you?" Oddly enough, Erza was smiling.

Laxus immediately puffed his chest. "WHAT THE HELL! Why me?"

"You can barely stand." Erza explained and gave him a glare. Laxus sighed and said no more.

"Wait a minute, I don't get it..." Gray mumbled.

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen. Tag team mates Jura and Sherry from Lamia Scale!"

The audience shouted and cheered as the two mages walked forward to the arena. Sherry was wearing an azure blue skimpy dress and was throwing flying kisses to her boyfriend Ren. Jura was wearing his inuit garb and thick boots colored in crimson.

"And their opponents..." The voice of the host echoed. "Gray Fullbuster and Juvia Lockser!"

The two fairy tail mages trudged forward the arena, much to the surprise of Lyon Bastia who was hovering above the arena with his guild mates.

Gray Fullbuster was wearing his dark green pants and a cross on his bare chest, while Juvia Lockser was wearing her blue hair in a pony tail and a light pink dress carefully woven with tiny hearts on its edges.

"Juvia is happy to be teaming up with Gray-sama!" The Water Mage squealed happily as the two walked and the host was still prattling about the game rules. Gray couldn't help but roll his eyes at her unnecessary excitement. "Just make sure you don't get... distracted."

"Okay! Juvia will prove that she is the best partner for Gray-sama!"

Gray smirked and raised his arms on his chest.

"I was wondering if we could do it again..." He mumbled.

* * *

"Let the game begin!"

With this, Jura moved his hand, outstretching his middle finger, and began to chant his rock magic spell quickly before their opponents could react.

**IRON ROCK WALL! **

Gray and Juvia quickly dodged the rocks that came from below the arena and Juvia quickly chanted her water slicers.

**WATER SLICERS!**

Thin stream of jets began to slice the rocks in half. A smirk formulated on Jura's lips as he measured Juvia's strength testily. "Not bad." He mumbled and rapidly extended his right hand towards the pavement and blasted the surface over Juvia. Juvia screamed in pain as she failed to dodge the attack. "Kyaaaa!"

"Juviaaaa!" Gray yelled as he threw an ice hammer over Sherry's stone doll and was starting to move to help her when Sherry caught him with a mud doll. "You wont get away!" She yelled.

"You dont have to be so rough on her!" Lyon shouted from above to which Jura immediately shrugged. "A battle is a battle." Explained the wizard saint nonchalantly.

Juvia got up to her feet and brushed the dust on her dress which became tattered from the blow. "Juvia is the best partner for Gray-sama!" Juvia crossed her hands and huge waves emanated from her hands towards Sherry.

**WATER LOCK! **

A huge sphere of water engulfed Sherry and the mud doll that was trapping Gray released him immediately. Jura materialized beside an unsuspecting Juvia and extends his arms towards her waist.

**IRON ROCK FIST! **

The blow (that would be ineffective had not Juvia realised he attacked her and she turned to her water form) made Juvia fly on the farther corner of the arena and plunge on the pavements in full force. The water lock began to dissipate and Sherry fell on the floor, unconscious.

Gray gave Juvia a worried glance before glaring at Jura. In his eyes, one could see, were that of a killing machine.

**ICE MAKE SWORD! **

Gray dashed toward Jura with his ice sword and Jura began to summon rocks on the arena. Gray dodged the rock formations and quickly aimed for Jura's body. The wizard saint managed to evade and immobilize Gray from moving using his rock spikes.

"Damn it!" Gray growled and started emanating icy smoke from his body until the spikes froze and was shattered by his movement immediately. Jura counter punched Gray on the stomach that left him flying towards the place where Juvia was lying.

The crowd began to roar with cheers as it seemed obvious who won.

"Thirty seconds! If neither of team Fairy Tail dont stand in thirty seconds Lamia Scale wins!"

The crowd began to count. _Thirty, twenty nine, twenty eight... _

Gray shook his head and the distortion on his eye sight began to stop. He started focusing his vision on Juvia's unconscious form beside him. He felt her hair with his finger tips and whispered soothingly. "Juvia, hang in there."

As if on cue, Juvia's body began to twitch. "Kyaaa!" She squeaked and turned around.

_Twenty five... Twenty four..._

"Gray-sama!" She squealed and smiled despite her weariness. Gently she lifted her body but couldn't quite make it.

Gray sighed and gripped the edges of the arena. He needed to win this thing. And he knew, together with Juvia, they would be invincible.

"Let's give this our best, Juvia. We can't lose." He mumbled as he pressed his hands on the pavement so that he could stand.

"H-Hai..." Juvia whispered and gripped a stone, trying in vain to make her weary legs stand.

_Nineteen... Eighteen..._

Gray finally managed to outstretch his legs and the audience began to chant, Fairy Tail! Fairy Tail! Jura smiled and, to the people's surprise, waited for his opponents to recover.

Gray outstretched his hand toward Juvia and lifted her from the floor.

"I know that feelings makes us stronger. We can do this. You're the best partner for me, after all." He whispered at Juvia and a twinkle in his eye made her realise what he was talking about. She smiled sweetly at him and he smiled back, but then Jura dashed his way towards them...

"Ready?" Gray asked quickly.

"Ready." Juvia uttered.

The two clasped their hands firmly and Gray's free hand went immediately on her waist.

"Is that...!" Mirajane puffed.

"Who..whoa!" Wendy stammered.

"They're going to do it!" Cana said in awe.

"They like each other~" Happy teased.

**UNISON... RAID! **

Their magic seals hovered above their heads and fused into one, humongous circle. Massive amounts of water and ice emanated and curtains of ice covered the both of them immediately like a shield. Water and ice, along with pressure, erupted towards Jura that made his rock formations dissipate and made him plunge on the pavements. After about thirty seconds, the decision was agreed by everybody. Jura was knocked out.

The crowd cheered for Fairy Tail. Mages of the said guild were in tears. Erza nodded approvingly at Gray, pointing at Juvia, to which Gray looked and blushed. Juvia was snoozing on his shoulder, dead tired. Gray wrapped his arms around her waist and carried her from the floor toward the balcony where the guild members were watching.

"Mmm. Gray-sama~" Juvia chanted.

As he walked up, he gently pinched Juvia's cheek and smiled. "Thanks, Juvia."


	8. 1of2 Feeling That Bloomed That Afternoon

**L** o v e

_**U**nder_

**T** h e

_**U**mbrella_

**E**ighth

* * *

_**THE FEELING THAT BLOOMED THAT AFTERNOON (Part 1 of 2)**_

_**by Mozzey**_

Gray Fullbuster's fuzzy, wiry, confusing attraction towards Juvia Lockser began to expand on one seemingly normal afternoon, in a seemingly normal park, in a seemingly normal town called Magnolia.

Don't get Gray wrong. He never disliked the water mage. Truth be told, he just simply never understood his feelings about her. That's all there is to it.

And that's actually saying something...because she's the only person he actually had these 'confusing, jaunty feelings' for.

But why would he say all these things out loud?

Anyway...

He never imagined it would happen—neither did his guild mates, neither did the villagers, neither did the ducks that were busying themselves with the cool, gentle surface of the park pond. Nobody—literally nobody in this rotten world—saw it coming, but the arrow hit Gray just the same—and boy, how fast it took. Like a bullet from a gun, like a yellow school bus driven by a drunk driver towards a tree, like these silly metaphors the author stupidly made up to fit this little tale.

Straight, fast, bull's eye.

It was all Erza's doing—Gray would sometimes miserably think as he tossed and turned on his bed, apathetic of the dawn outside his blinds and how he haven't made a wink at all. Erza just had to send him to fetch her strawberry cakes...

Oh, how the author digressed.

So Erza, on that seemingly normal afternoon, asked—or rather, forced—Gray to get her strawberry short cakes from the Bakery near the park where Juvia and a certain white-haired ice mage were also, coincidentally, having their date. It's not that Juvia had given up her pursuit for her Gray-sama, it's just that, it occurred to her that she couldn't wait forever.

But that premise was for another matter.

Although that specific premise was unbeknownst to Gray, who was sulking as he sordidly carried all twenty three of Erza's cakes inside colorful boxes, so as he walked on the sidewalks surrounding the park where Juvia, and as you may have guessed by now, Lyon, were dating, his eyes began to budge out of his sockets as the view of the couple began to gather his attention.

"What the..." He murmured uncertainly, raising an eye brow. Was that Juvia? And Lyon?

Oh but there is no way. Juvia will never lower her standards and go out with someone like that bastard...

He heard someone giggle girlishly. A giggle he could only associate with her. With Juvia.

As reality dawned on him, as the truth slapped him hard on his unbelieving face, all twenty three boxes of Erza's strawberry cake began to slip from his hands, causing a large humdrum of splach! and sploooch! to resonate loudly as the cakes hit the cold pavements. Gray gulped, not because he knew that Erza is absolutely going to kill him, nor because the passersby began looking at him curiously, but because the two individuals he'd been spying earlier on were looking directly at his bare chested form in the horizon.

Fuck.

He scratched his head awkwardly and began turning around when the sweet voice of Juvia stopped him from his tracks. "Wait, wait. Gray-sama!"

Foot steps loomed behind him, her feet very distinctive in his ears. Louder, bigger, manly ones followed, and he knew they were Lyon's.

He heaved a sigh, quite realizing how deep the shit he just got himself into, and faced the couple with—he hoped looked quite real enough—an apathetic gaze.

"Gray-sama!" Juvia puffed as her cheeks reddened. "Ju—Juvia didn't expect you to..."

"I wasn't—" He began embarrassedly. "I mean—I wasn't spying on you or anything."

Lyon smirked and curled his arm on Juvia's waist rather defensively. "Well, Gray, you looked quite shocked. Must be hard processing that Juvia had already gotten over your stupid, bastard, dense as—"

"Eh! Um..." Juvia choked in the midst of her heavy, nervous breathing. She peered at the dark-haired ice mage anxiously, her eyes anticipating him to fight back, to claim her, to defend her, to tell Lyon that her love for him—which he knew she knew that he actually knew—wasn't a waste of time, energy and thought.

But Gray, the idiot, bakka-bakka, stripper Gray, didn't fight back nor said anything for the matter. He just stood, staring wildly at the two like a lost, hungry puppy in a carnival. They stayed like that for a minute or two, before Gray, with clenched fists, hesitantly turned around and walked away.

His foot steps faded away, and along with it was Juvia's hope. Her heart ached, sunk and beaten. Lyon—even though he was supposed to be happy right now—became bothered by the depressed look on Juvia's face. He took her hand and kissed it gently, causing the water mage to jump in surprise. Lyon lead her back to the bench they were seating on earlier, eager to make her happy. If it weren't for that bastard...

Gray's hands shakily shoved themselves inside his pant pockets, sweaty. Why? That look on her face petrified him, made him regret things. Why was he this stupid, though? Was he supposed to say anything? At the tip of his tongue, there were words itching to be let out. But he was too scared to utter them out loud. That look... What if... Oh, god... What if it was his...

Last chance?

He stared at the street. He wasn't far off from the park Juvia and Lyon were. He was quite sure that any moment now, Juvia's hope... or whatever that is... and his last chance... will waste away to nothingness. He had the feeling that Juvia would completely submit herself to somebody. To Lyon. Because, simply, he never acted. Never responded. Never acknowledged her.

He spat a curse before running towards the park, bumping a passerby or two, and when he finally saw the two of them, began running faster than ever as if any second now she'll say yes to Lyon and he's already done for.

"JUVIA! JUVIAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" He shouted as he ran, almost tumbling over a rock. "HEYYYY!"

Lyon angrily stood up, spreading his arms in front of Juvia's shocked figure defensively.

But Gray actually didn't care about him, and stuttered as he recovered his breath. "Hey Juvia! I...um..."

Alright, so maybe Gray actually had some things to say. Although he never knew the right words to express it. How utterly stupid was that?

Realizing how stupid he was at that very second, he resorted to plan B—an ingenious plan that just struck him that very moment from where he was standing on. Quite clever, if he may say so himself.

Pushing Lyon out of the way, (that made the white-haired mage open his jaw in disbelief.) he reached for Juvia's trembling hand and pulled her towards him, his face leaning on her forehead before kissing her senselessly on the lips. Her mouth was soft with the slightest flavor of milk, and Gray would never shrug the fact that kissing her felt oh so fucking great.

Breathless, the two of them untangled their mouths wearily after what seemed like a long time. Staring into her beautiful, oceanic eyes, a bit dazedly, he muttered, "You... I don't... Like what you looked, um, before."

Juvia was in utter confusion... and anger. Anger at being played at. Anger at his insensitivity and his selfishness. After apathetically walking out, leaving her flabbergasted and hanging like an idiot, here was he, running after her... only to show her who's dominant between him and his rival Lyon. A competition, that's what all this was supposed to be for Gray. For her Gray-sama.

Angry, confused, frustrated and anxious, Juvia Lockser slapped Gray Fullbuster, her long time crush and love of her life, hard on the face.

* * *

**Author's note: Aaaaand first part's done! Aaaannnddd the first part's quite short! But I still do hope you've enjoyed the first part as much as I did whilst writing it. Please R&R I... am begging! Reviews motivate writers so much! Thank you! I'll be updating the second part soon. :-)**


End file.
